Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: Race has finally found love. he can't see himself with out her. Till suddenly she leaves and he has to live with out her. will Race be able to handel being alone or will he go and find the love of his life? better then it sounds. R
1. Two Broken Hearts

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies , wish I did but I don't. And I sure do not own Vegas. But I do own Sparks and Prestly.  
  
A/N Ok this was just some idea I had written a while back. I don't know what anyone will think of it. But yea please read and review and tell me what you think. If you like it I'll see if I can come up with some more of it. If not I'll forget about it. Thanks a bunch. Sparks  
  
Race ran to the station calling her name. "Meggera!! Meggera Campbell!! SPARKS WAIT!!" That's when he saw her. She turned around at the last call. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were full of tears, and her freckled cheeks were wet with the already fallen ones. She had her long orangeish red hair pulled back into a pony tail the best she could, but her banges and shorter pieces fell into her eyes. Pushing them out of the way she called back to him.  
  
"Race, just leave. Please. I love you too much to hoit you. I'se has to go back to Vegas if I don't Prestly and da' boys will only come here to get me. And I aint riskin havin you boys hoit cause of me, especially you." Her voice was pleading but it shook with sadness, and the tears poured down worse as she spoke those words.  
  
"I can't just let'cha walk right out of me life, Sparks. You's means everyting to me. What is I suppose to do with out you?" Race's voice wobbled when he spoke. His own eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You'll live on, Racetrack Higgins." Her words hit is heart like a knife had just cut right through it. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"You don't mean dat." He whispered.  
  
" I do mean it. It's what you is gonna have ta do. I's will always love you. Remember dat." And with that she walked on the train not looking back to the only boy she would ever love. She walked to her compartment put her bag on the shelf for the luggage and sat down. The tears dampening her clothes. She heard the wistle blow and felt the train lunge into motion. She broke down and cried letting the world know that her heart was broken in two.  
  
Race fell to the ground. "No." He spoke to him self, tears falling steadily. "Don't leave me feelin like dis. I loves you Sparks, I's love you." But it was to late the train was already moving a way. Race jumped to his feet started to run after it. "COME BACK SPARKS! I"S NEEDS YOU!" It was no use the train was way to fast for him to get any were near it. As it sped out of sight, he fell to the ground for a second time. He cried uncontrollably. His heart shattered into a million pieces, and there was only one who would every be able to fix it. 


	2. Ease the Pain

**Chapter 2: Ease the Pain**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Newsies Disney does! Lucky ducks they are. But I own Sparks!**

Back at the lodge house the rest of the boys were getting ready for poker night. None of them were aware what had just happened down at the station. Each of them in their own happy undisturbed world, laughing and talking about the new girls that they had met at Medda's last night.

"Drink'er down boys. It's been a wonderful day." Jack said handing Blink a bottle of whiskey. All the boys cheered as Blink opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Give me dat." Spot growled and took the bottle from Blink. Then he took a swig himself and passed the bottle on to the next boy sitting beside him.

After each boy had a swig of whiskey in them they started the poker game. It went on for a while and it seemed that only Spot and occasionally Jack were winning. "Hey WAIT'a minute. Weres Race?" Kid Blink asked almost out of no were.

"I don't know I ain't seen him since almost noon today." Mush answered. It was true none of them had seen Race since earlier in the afternoon. Which was weird because it was poker night and everyone knows that Racetrack never misses a game in his life.

"Yea. Same here. When I saw him he didn't even mention da game. Just said something 'bout da train station and finding Sparks." Skittery said.

" Damn!!! I forgot Sparks was leaving today. Race is gonna be a mess. One of us shoulda went wit him." Jack said hitting his forehead with his hand. "Lets find him boy before he gets into something he shouldn't."

All the boys agreed to help find Race but only if they could have another swig before they left. They all split up. Blink, Mush and Jack headed towards the train station. Spot, Skittery, Boots, Snody and Dutchy went to Sheepshead's. As the rest searched just about every were else in New York.

"Why'd she leave me?" Race said out loud. "Ain't I good enough for her? I ain't never gonna love another soul till the day I die." He still had tears in his eyes and he face glistened from the already fallen tears, although he could no longer cry the tears he wanted to so much. He took another swig from a small bottle in his pocket.

He had been wondering around the train station since the train had pulled away. He couldn't leave and go home, the fellas would only make fun of him for feeling this way for a girl. No he would just stay at the station and wait Sparks to return, even if that meant he would have to die there. He could see her standing on the other side of the tracks. All he wanted to do was run to her take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and always would love her. He started to run. He was just about at the edge of the track when he heard a familiar voice.

"RACE! Don't jump Race, everytin will be ok." Jack called, as Blink, Mush and himself ran to Race's side.

"Hiya Jacky-boi , Mushy and Blinky. "Race said stopping and turning around to see his friends. His words were slurred. He was drunk. He tried to drink away the memory of her. But it was no good. He still saw her every were he looked. "Isn't she beautiful fellas?" Race asked pointing to the air.

"Ah who is you talking about Race?" Mush asked

"Sparks of course, you idiot. She's standing right behind yous."

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night Higgins." Blink said taking away the little bottle from he hand.

"No you can't take dat aways from me too. It's all I'se got left. It's the only thing that helps to ease the pain." Race cried trying to grab the bottle back. But it was no good. Blink pulled it away and put it in his pocket and help Much and Jack walk Race back to the Lodging House.

" Everything will be betta in da morning Race, don't worry." Jack said. Unknown to him that some were just out side of Vegas a young girl wished she had the same advice for herself.

**A.N- Well there you go! Hope it wasn't too bad! Please Read and Review! Thanks a Bunch!**

**Sparks**


	3. Life From the Past

Life From the Past.

**Disclamer: I don't own the Newsies, but we already knew that. **

**A.N** – **I just want to give a shout out to my one and only reviewer Singin-newsie-goil! Thank you so much I'm glad you like the story! Here is the next chapter, it's gonna be really short because I need to have a small casting call to get some people to be Vegas Newsies and a couple young want to be show girls. Well here it is! CC at the bottom. **

As the train pulled into the Los Vegas Station, Sparks awoke. Her eyes had grown heavy from crying and it was all she could do to stay awake. Her heart was aching and she wished that she had never left Manhattan, her new home. She knew coming back to Vegas was not going to be a fun trip. Prestly and the boys were not going to be pleased with her for leaving in the first place and now coming back met she would have to face them and come up with an excuse for leaving.

Stepping off the train the bright lights of the city hit her eyes, making them even more swore then they already were. She had forgotten how bright that city was at night, it was just like the sun was still up. 'alright .' she said to herself. ' I better go to the Lodging house and talk to Prestly before I do anytin else.' And with that she set of threw the station and out on the road to the Vegas newsboy lodging house.

As she reached the lodging house she saw that it had become older and more worn down since she had left. But to a lot of boys it was home. She pushed open the door and entered the building. It was almost eleven o'clock at night but she knew that they would all still be up. She walked past the empty desk. Mr. Hoffmen must have quit, he had talked about it for a long time. 'Oh well,' she though. 'He can do so much better then this job. and the boys can take care of dem selfs.' Her thoughts were interrupted buy yells and hollers coming from above her. She continued up the stairs until she reached the top stair, and stopped in her tracks. She was so scarred of what Prestly would say and do to her.

"oh well. No turning back now. You have to do this. For you, and for Race." She said to herself. She took the last step and stood in front of the open door. The room went quite as all eyes turned to her.

"Well, well." A dark figure said from one corner of the room. "If it ain't lil miss Campbell the traitor and run away." The boy stood up. He black hair covering his eyes, he pushed it out of the way as he moved closer to Sparks. His brilliant aqua blue eyes, staring straight into her emerald ones. His nose was a little off center as it had be broken so many times in fights over they years. He had two small scars above his left eye. He was about 6'2 which made him tower over her, he was well built. Which made his deep blue shirt almost too small for him, as well as his deep black pants.

"well hello to you too Prestly. Long time no see. And I ain't no traitor. I wasn't da one who ratted you out to da cops. I ain't that low." Sparks said.

"Sure you ain't. if your not den why did yous run away right after I got busted buy day cops?" his eyes flashed when he spoke to her. You could see the hatred in his eyes. It reminded her of Spot back home, but un like Spot she feared Prestly.

"Cause I didn't want to be dragged into your little problems that I wasn't part of. So I left to live wit me cousin over in Manhattan. But when word came to me that you was outta the joint and wasn't to happy wit me, I thought it best to come back and explain me self instead of yous coming and startin fights that don't need to be started." She replied.

"So you came back to live you life of the past again did ya?"

"Yea. And dis time I ain't gonna leave no matter what. I promise. Dere ain't nothing for me back in Manhattan." Sparks said looking at the ground and knowing that the last part was a lie. Everything she ever wanted was waiting for her back in Manhattan. She looked up only to see Prestly's fist hit her in the face. Her vision started to grow dark.

'What? Why did he do that?' she asked herself. ' I wish Race was here, I'm scarred now.' And with that last thought flouding through her mind her vision went black and her thoughts went blank as she hit the floor.

**A.N – well that's it for now! Sorry it was so short but like I said I need to have a small casting call. I need about four girls to be want to be Vegas dancers and a few more to be girl newise's one of which will be Sparks best friend, another Prestly's girlfriend. So please fill out the following info and I'll pick which one is best suited for the part. Thanks a bunch! **

**Casting Call Info**

**Name:**

**Nickname: **

**Personality: **

**Description: **

**A Little Bit of History:**

**Preferred Role: ( a Newsie, a Dancer, Prestly's Girl, Sparks best friend.)**

**Any Other Info I Need to Know:**

**Well fill it out and send it to me in a review. Greatly appreciated and once again thanks a bunch.**

**Sparks**


	4. Best of Friends

Best Friends Forever

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Newsies! Do I really have to say that for every chapter?? Oh well.**

**A.N- Alrighty, well I have decided that I am going to introduce each character individually. And I hope that I have their personalities and stuff right, if not then let me know. Also I forgot to ask something in my CC I forgot to ask who your preferred pairing would be. I already know Hollywood's but I have no clue for anyone else. So if you could send me that it would be awesome, oh and maybe your age! Hehe sorry I forgot so much! Oh and everyone who has put in there CC so far is in the story. Alright well here is chapter 4! Hope you like it please Read and Review.**

When Sparks finally awoke she was lying in a bed, in a familiar room, how she got there she had no clue. She went to sit up. Her head began to spin. "Wow." She said lowering her body back down to the bed. She closed her eyes for a second and all the memories came flooding back to her. Everything from leaving Race, coming back to Vegas, and Prestly. But after that she couldn't remember what had happened.

"Hey," A familiar voice said. "Your finally awake. I thought that Prestly actually did some major damage this time."

Sparks opened her eyes and looked beside her from were the voice had come from. A young girl of about 5'3. She had light brown hair that felt just below her shoulders was standing beside her bed. Her haunting green eyes staring back into Sparks emerald ones, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh My Gosh!" Sparks yelled, which made her head ache with pain. "Is dat actually you Milkshake?" She asked putting her hand to her head.

"You bet it is Sparky. Who'd ya think it was da Easter bunny?" ( ( A.N- don't know if they had the Easter bunny back then but they do now!)) she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sparks laughed

"Oh god is it ever good to see you." Sparks said.

"Back at ya. How longs it been? Two years, three years?" Milkshake asked, her eyes growing cold.

Sparks rolled her eyes. She knew exactly were she was going with this. " its been a year and a half. Clam down, I didn't mean ta not write, it's just everyting is a lot more expensive, and I lost da address and...."

"Forget about not writing. Why the hell did ya not take me wit ya in the first place! I mean come on Meggera you never even said good bye or left a note! Some best friend you are!"

Brandie, I'm sorry! Ya know dat if I told ya I was leaving you would have made a big deal about it, and the cops and everything. I couldn't risk being stopped from leaving everything I ever knew, and you was da one that could do dat, and I wasn't sure if you would want ta go anyway. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" sparks said pleading and apologizing she hated having her best friend mad at her.

" Alright, I'll tink 'bout it. But you gotta promise me dat if you go back you have ta take me with ya." Milkshake said turning back to Sparks. They had been best friends since she was thirteen and had moved from New Jersey. She had been tired of living alone and fending for herself. So she moved to Las Vegas and the first place she came to when she moved here was the Lodging House. Sparks had been the one who had welcomed her in and showed her around the city. They began to bond instantly and because the best of friends. They were inseparable. That was until Prestly's incident with the cops and Sparks left for Manhattan.

As Milkshake said the words about going back, Sparks stomach dropped. She missed Racetrack so much, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"What's wrong? You look like you just lost all your money on some horse." Milkshake asked upon seeing the expression on Sparks face.

" Nothings wrong......it's just....well you see..." Sparks started, by now she was able to sit up with out getting dizzy. "When I was in Manhattan I met this guy. He's real sweet."

"ooo, Sparky's in lovveee!" Milkshake teased and poked Sparks in the side.

" No...well... yea okay maybe I am. You'd really like him. His name is Racetrack Higgins and he's really into gambling like you and is soo funny. You guys would get along perfectly. Its just there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"I told him I wasn't going to come back. If Prestly finds out den he would find him even in Manhattan and soak him or worse.

"You cant just let Prestly scar you like dat. If you need me to you know I'll be there to help you out.

"I know you would. But its betta this way. It's betta if I'm here and he's back in Manhattan. Dat way no one gets hurt.

Just as Milkshake was about to say something to object to Sparks decision the door opened and a voice from the door way yelled "Oh MY GOD, the run away's back!!"

**A.N- Well there was chapter 4! What did you think? Good, bad, worse then bad? Let me know. And the next person to be introduced will be Hollywood. I'm just going with how the ideas come to me for introductions. Please Review! Thanks a Bunch**

**Sparks**


	5. Missing the Past

Missing the Past

A.N- hey everyone! Sorry it took such a long time to update, but I've been at my Grandmas since Tuesday and she doesn't have a computer so I couldn't update from there. But I've got it done now. I hope everyone likes this chapter especially Hollywood, hope I got the personality okay. Anyway here it is chapter five....

"OH MY GOD, the runaway is back!!" a voice shouted from the doorway.

The two girls turned around to see a very tall girl of about 16. She had long curly dirty blonde hair, that fell just below her shoulders. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were full of both surprise and happiness.

"Hollywood." Sparks exclaimed, as she slowly got out of her bed. "How ya been?"

"Ah, about as good as you can get around dis joint." Hollywood answered with a smile. "but you know Prestly isn't too happy dat you came back here. I heard him telling the other boys about this plan he's got to soak ya real good.

"yea well she's got us to back her up. Prestly and those other lugs ain't gonna touch her." Milkshake said getting up off the end of the bed.

"Heyya Milkshake. Yea your right. We'll be right der for ya Sparky." Hollywood said.

"Guys, we ain't gonna soak anyone. But we'll have to argue about dis late, shouldn't we be getting our papes?" Sparks asked walking drowsily over to a cupboard.

"Crap, I forgot about de papes. We betta get going. We'll meet you out side the lodging house Sparks, so be quick." Milkshake said walking out the door.

"Yea alright." Sparks said moving over to her tattered old bag.

"You still have to tell me how Manhattan was, so hurry up." Hollywood said following Milkshake out the door. "oh and one more thing." Hollywood poked her head back in the door. "we ARE gonna soak Prestly. He hurt ya once already and for dat he's got to answer tome." And with that she closed the door.

Sparks heard the foot steps going down the stairs. She laughed to herself. Hollywood had not changed at all. She had always been very loyal to her friends, especially Milkshake and herself. If anyone bugged them or tried to soak them, Hollywood was always right there to back them up. Sparks had missed that in Manhattan. But there she had Blink and Jack to protect her and help her if she needed it. "Hey maybe when I go back I can set...." Sparks started and then stopped suddenly. "What are you talking about? Your not going back remember, never!"

She finished buttoning up her of white blouse and let her hair fall out of her so called ponytail so that it was sitting just on her shoulders. Trying hard to push the thoughts of Race and her friends in Manhattan to the back of her mind, she looked at her self in the cracked mirror. ' Good enough,' she thought to her self. ' I don't care what people think of me here.' She sighed. Opened the door to the room she was in and headed down the stairs.

Opening the lodging house door, the sun hit her eyes and made them sting. She blinked twice and looked around at te busy streets, the were worse then the streets in Manhattan. People were everywhere. Be the rich, poor or prostitutes they were strutting about the streets.

" Sparky, over here!" Hollywood called from across the street.

Sparks walked across the busy street to her friend, who was at a small restaurant called 'Diamond Dice.' "Where's Milkshake?" Sparks asked.

"She's inside getting a milkshake, haha that's ironic." Hollywood answered. "but enough about that, what was it like in Manhattan?"

" Oh...well....umm I t was nice, different, but nice." Sparks said looking at the dust floating around the street.

"Just nice?!" Hollywood asked looking confused. "That's it. Nothing about the scenery the shows, the GUYS! Its all just...nice?"

"Well the scenery was a lot like here, just less lights and less people. The shows ain't as flashy as they are here, but they are a lot of fun. And da guys are real sweet, kind, caring, funny, cute, everyting you'd ever want." Sparks said looking back up at Hollywood.

She had a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that made Sparks feel alittle worried.

" What?" Sparks asked.

"SO you found some guy and now your in love wit him. Right?" Hollywood asked.

" No...well yes but it's over now. It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to Manhattan. I just can't okay!" Sparks said getting offended. She couldn't understand why people can't just leave her alone to deal with the pain on her own.

" umm....okay Sparky. I was only asking a question." Hollywood said nervously, fiddling with her necklace. Which consisted of a white guitar pick that had three jewellery stones one it.

"Ya I know, sorry. I just miss him. Do ya wanna see a pitcha?"

"I sure as hell do!"

Sparks pulled out the old newspaper clipping she carried around in her pocket. It was the on Denton had taken during the strike. Sparks had arrived a few months afterwards and as Race and her got closer he gave her the clipping so she could see him when ever she wanted. In return Sparks had given Race a picture of her and Milkshake. It was the only picture she had of herself. But Sparks never went anywhere with out her old picture of the boys. She unfolded it and handed it to Hollywood.

"See the one right there with the goofy looking expression on his face. Dats my Racetrack." Sparks said.

"Aww he's cute Sparks. Hey who's he?" Hollywood asked pointing to Blink.

"Ah dat's Kid Blink. He's a real sweetie and real loyal, reminds me of you." Sparks said.

"well he's really cute. If you ever go back you've gotta take me wit ya." Hollywood said not taking her eyes off of Blink.

"Alright, I'll take you and Milkshake. But it wont happen, I ain't ever going back!" She said taking the picture back and putting it in her pocket, her eyes glossy.

"you alright Sparks? I'm sorry." Hollywood said looking concerned.

"Yea I'm fine!" Spark's said loudly wiping her eyes

"Sorry 'bout dat guys. The live was longer den I thought it would be." Milkshake said taking a sip from a glass cup she took from the restaurant. "what's going on?" she said upon seeing the look on her two friends faces.

" Nothing we were just ummm waiting for you, and now here you are. So lets go get our papes." Sparks said, and before any of them could say anything to her she headed down the street.

Milkshake gave Hollywood a very confused look. "Don't ask me. She just doesn't seem like the old Sparky." Hollywood said following Sparks.

Milkshake shrugged , took a sip of her drink and followed the two others down the street and around the corner.

**A.N- well there you go! Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you though! The next chapter will tell you how Race is holding up and after that will probably be Sunshine. Thanks a Bunch.**

**Sparks**


	6. Being Strong

Being Strong

Disclamer- I don't own the Newsies, I wish I did though! :'( 

**A.N – Shout outs are at the bottom. I hope you like the chapter! And as soon as I get back I'll update! Thanks a Bunch!**

**Sparks**

When Race awoke the next morning, his head was spinning and pounding with pain. He lied there for a few minutes rethinking everything that had happened the previous evening. His beautiful Sparks was gone. She had left him and taken his heart with her. Once he had finally opened his eyes he found the room empty. No one had woken him up ,he hadn't even heard Kloppman. 'boy I must have drank a lot last night.' Race thought to himself. He could hear his friends hawking the headlines in the street, everything sounded much louder then it was. It made his head throb even more.

"Damn hang over. I missed the morning edition. It sure ain't my week." Race said out loud.

Slowly he made his way out of his bunk. He reached over to the small table beside him, he was looking for his cigar. "Come on I know I put it here yesterday. Were the hell is it." Race mumbled to himself. He lifted up an old newspaper and found the half cigar he was looking for. "Dare you is." He said picking up the cigar, putting it in his mouth and lighting it. As he took a drag in he felt it fill his lungs. He breathed out and watched as the smoke swirled and clouded in front of his face.

"Good old cigar is the only ting dat can calm me nerves. I ain't ever been a mess like dis before. How can people handle dis shit." Race said starting to feel better and grabbing his shirt and vest. " Maybe I should just move on, live on whateva, wit out her. I can do it. It's not like we were in love. Were we? Damn dat goils got me all out of sorts."

He knew he was only putting on a front, trying to hide the way he was really feeling. But it was better to hide the pain then let it get in your way, or at least its what he thought. He put on his shirt and buttoned it up, then his vest. He checked the gold pocket watch in his pocket. It was almost noon. The boys would almost be done selling the first edition. Then they would be heading over to Tibby's for some lunch. Race decided to meet them there and act as if everything was fine, as if he hadn't lost his everything. So he headed out from the lodging house and down to Tibby's to meet the guys. Race could remember the day they had met, as if it had only happened yesterday.

_He was_ _on his way down to Sheepsheads to sell the first edition. Still in a dazed excitement about winning the strike, even if it had been two months ago, and they were finally starting to get descent headlines. He hadn't been watching where he was going, when he bumped into a young girl. Knocking all of his papes to the ground. "Ah, sorry miss didn't see you there." Race had said._

"_No, no dat was all my fault. I'm in such a rush to find me cousin. I should be more careful and watch were I'm going." They young girl had said in his defence, and bending down to pick up the fallen papers._

_That's when Race looked at her for the first time. Her brilliant reddish, orange hair falling in her face, and her emerald eyes full of confusion and despair. Even then she was beautiful. Race had felt his heart being snatched from him right there. She had stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Smiling at him she spoke again "Sorry were is my manners. I'm Meggera Campbell, but no one calls me dat any more dey all call me Sparks back home." She said extending her hand. Race was haning on her every word._

" _umm..I..I'm Racetrack Higgins, dey all call me Racetrack." Race said stammering and not taking his eyes off of Sparks. She laughed. The sound of her laughter made him smile and laugh to. " What I meant to say was they all call me Race." He said snapping out of his trance._

_After they met things just seemed to go from there. He helped her figure out that her cousin no longer lived in Manhattan, and that no one knew where he had moved to. So Race decided to take her to live with him and the guys in the Lodging house. He found out her entire past, everything about her, and he told her everything he could remember about himself and his past. It was like they were made for each other. And from their friendship a romance blossomed and bloomed._

Race sighed to himself. Who was he kidding he needed her. After she came into his life he hadn't been the same. When he reached the door to Tibby's he put on his best fake smile and tried his hardest to act as if he was fine and that nothing had happened. He pushed open the door and walked in. Everyone was there, they all turned and looked at him silently. "Heyya fella's how was the morning edition? Anything good?" Race said trying to act like his normal self.

They guys all started to talk again, all pretending like Race as if nothing had happened last night at all. "Oh the usual ya know Race. Just no more strike stuff." Jack said pulling up a chair for Race. He smiled, then sat down.

Race and the boys talked up a storm. He looked strong on the out side. But on the inside he was breaking, falling apart. Race had no clue how long he would be able to pretend, no clue how long until he would break and half to go find her.

**A.N- Shout outs **

**C. M Higgins** – I'm glad you like the story. I actually didn't think anyone would like it at all. I think Milkshake was just the perfect character to be Sparks Best friend. I love her personality.

**Dreamless-Mermaid **– Haha yes Blink is hot, but I put cute instead. I'll let you say he's hot later one lol! And I really like the Milkshake how ironic part to. Thought it was pretty clever myself! Haha! I'm really glad that I go Hollywood's personality right! It makes me happy! YAAAY! Haha and you have to update your story soon I want to see the ending and the surprise.

**Ducks-Go-Quack-00** –I'm glad you liked the chapter, the photo swap was one of my friends ideas (( remind me to thank her later)). And Porcilin will be in the story soon I promise.

**TheAngryPrincess13 **– thanks! And I love that part of the movie. Aww Race such a wise crake, but you've got to love him. Lol

**Lucky** – yea I your right about the Dalmatian thing, put I don't know it kinda fits in a guess. But thanks for reading and liking it! Lol! Also Paige is coming in soon too.

**Singin'-newsies-goil** – yea you can be in the story. I'll fit Spitfire in somewhere. I hope you like the story so far.

**2. A.N- Well there you go! It probably wasn't that good but that's because it was rushed. I've been practicing like mad for this audition I'm going to and then I'm going away for the weekend and I wanted to have at least one chapter done before I go. But I hope you liked it. Please R&R! and I'll get then next chapter up as soon as I can.! Thanks a Bunch!  
Sparks**


	7. Running Away

Running Away!

**A.N- Well here it is. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it!!**

**Sparks**

Sparks walked quickly down the street, getting away from the restaurant as fast as she could. She could hear her friends catching up to her, but all she wanted was to be alone and to cry. Was that too much for a young girl with a broken heart to ask for. She sighed, knowing that in a few moments she would be bombarded with questions.

"Gess Sparks, you left in some hurry. What's going on wit you?" Milkshake asked with a concerned look.

"Ya the Sparks that left wasn't all mope and upset and angry. She was always happy, hyper and friendly." Hollywood said giving her the same look Milkshake had, even if it looked more mocking then serious.

"Yea well I guess I've changed den." Sparks said angrily, trying to hide her real emotions.

"No yous ain't changed." Milkshake said walking threw the gates and over to the distribution center. There were only two younger boys left in the so called line. When they saw the girls walk threw they began to whisper and stare. "Ise tink." Milkshake started giving the boys an angry look, which made them run out as fast as they could. "Ise tink's dat yous is just hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I do know its big." Milkshake eyed Sparks carefully.

Each girl ordered fifty papers. The headlines weren't too bad, but they weren't great. Sparks sat down beside Milkshake and Hollywood sat down beside her. Sparks skimmed over the different articles and headlines. One caught her eye. 'MILLONAIR LOSES ALL ON THE HORSES.'

"God that would be Race if her were here." Sparks thought to herself. " everything would be gone. This place would be like heaven to him." She smiled. Jut then her thoughts of her love were shattered.

"It ain't nice to hide things. Especially from your best friend." Milkshake said upon seeing the smile on her face.

"She's right Sparky." Hollywood said with a smile and poking Sparks in the side.

"Look! I ain't hindin nothing! I told yea Ise changed." Sparks said her eyes flashing. She decided that it was easier to hid her feelings and thoughts then to try and explain them. "If yous don't like de way I am den it's too bad for yous isn't it Miss Happy-Go-Lucky!" Sparks turned and pointed a fingerer in Hollywood's face. "One day you little world of happiness will come crashing down." Sparks got up and started to walk away with out even looking back at her friends. She didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't stop it.

Holly wood stood up, a hurt expression crossed her face. She was fiddling around with her necklace more then she had at the restaurant. "I'm s..s...sor.."

"NO! don't you say sorry to HER!!" Milkshake yelled cutting her off. Sparks stopped walking and turned around. "I odn't know what's come over you Meggera Campbell, but I sure as hell don't like it. We're only trying to help god damn it." Milkshake stood up and grabbed her papers and motioned for Hollywood to do the same. "I know I'm your best friend but I ain't staying around while yous is like dis. When you've changed your tune a little and are ready to share what your going threw we'll be ready and waitin. Till tden have fun in Vegas Sparks." And with that she grabbed Hollywood's arm and walked out into the street.

" FINE!!! I don't need YOU anyway!!!" Sparks yelled, throwing down her papers. Tears pouring down her face again. Who was she kidding she needed a friend, her best friend, now more then ever. She bent down and gathered up her paper, and then began to run. She ran as fast as she could, to where she had no idea. All she knew was she had to get away from everything, the pain, fear, love and even friendship, just everything.

A.N- Well that's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can. I know it took for ever and I got constant reminders to update for Milkshake! Haha but that's what I needed. I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will introduce Spitfire and Sunshine. Thanks a bunch everyone!!!


	8. Memories

Memories

A.N – here's the next chapter hope you all like it! Review and I'll luv ya forever! lol 

Sparks ran and ran as fast as she could, taking sharp corners and trying to avoid the people in front of her. She had no clue where she was, but she didn't care. As she slowed down and was about to take the last corner she ran smack into some one. She fell to the ground and papers flew every were. ' oh great just what I need someone else who's gonna yell at me and tell me off.' Sparks thought to herself as she slowly got up off the ground.

"Can't you watch where yous is going. You don't own the streets you know." A girl about Sparks' age yelled at her. The girl started to mumble to herself and tried to pick up the papers around her.

"Hey those are mine!" Sparks yelled running over and grabbing the papers away from her.

"Not all of them is. You ain't the only newsie in Las Vegas." The girl barked and snatched the papers back.

Sparks shot her and angry look. The girl was about three inches taller then her and had blond hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a bigger build then Sparks but it suited her, and she looked older then she probably was, but that's what the streets can do to you. She had very pale skin around her eyes and mouth and nose, however most of it seemed to be burnt to a crisp. Her blue eyes looked as if she was hiding her emotions and secrets too. Sparks had never seen her around these parts before. She couldn't be a newsie. Sparks knew every girl newsie their was in Vegas, because well she was the first girl newsie. After she had became a newsie, Milkshake and Hollywood had came.

"So you're a newsie den? I ain't ever seen you around here?" Sparks said, picking up her share of the papers.

"I could say the same for you." The girl retorted loudly. "What's your name?"

" Meggera Campbell. And you?" Sparks said in an almost hoity totiy manner.

"De names Elizabeth Krueger. But I ment yous supposed newsie name. Dat is if you are one." Elizabeth said pointing a finger at Sparks.

"It's Sparks thank ya."

The girl gasped. "You mean as in like Prestly's old flame Sparks, the foist goil newsie in Las Vegas." Sparks nodded. A pleased and disgusted look on her face. She hated being known as ' Prestly's old flame.' "oh gees I'm sorry Sparks. I'm Spitfire." The girl said a little more quietly.

Sparks was taken back. She didn't expect an apology for anything. It was weird. The girl had changed her personality almost in the blink of an eye. "It's ok Spitfire, I'm just having a rough go. I'm not usually like dis it's just...well...oh never mind. So how long have you been a newsie?" Sparks asked.

"Half a year. Me mum had told me to go for my dreams and I thought she was serious. But den when she left me in the streets I had really no dreams to go for anymore they were all shattered. So I came here and well you know." Spitfire said looking at the ground.

"Eh don't worry, if you've got friends den everyting will turn out better." Sparks said, feeling a guilty plunge in her gut. "you do go friends here right?"

Spitfire looked up. "Course I do. Der's..ahh Milkshake and Hollywood at the lodging house. And den there's me good friend over at the Roll 'N 'Ruckus theatre. Well it's not a theatre is more of a show house I guess I don't know."

Sparks laughed. "I know where ya mean. I ain't been there in forever. I think I'll go over and revisit the old place and take in some old memories. Want to come wit me?" Sparks asked.

"Sure! den you can meet me good pal Sunshine and all de rest of the goils there." Spitfire said.

As the two of them started back down the road towards the distribution centre, Sparks began to wonder if everything had changed more then she thought it would have. All the buildings looked the same, but maybe on the inside everything was different. Maybe the people of the town had changed too much for her, what if she didn't fit in anymore. And then it hit her. If she didn't fit in she couldn't leave, everyone back in Manhattan was probably mad at her. no one would forgive her. And then there was Race. He was probably so over her already and if he was she would be broken. She would never be over Race in a million years. Finally they stopped in front of a large building with the words Roll 'N 'Ruckus on the front in pink florescent lights.

"Haha it looks just like I remember it. There use to be some pretty crazy parties going on here." Sparks said .

Spitfire looked at her and laughed. "I bet there was." She said. "Come on lets go in side."

Spitfire walked up to the door and pushed it open and went in. Sparks stood out side the door looking in, unsure if she wanted to enter or not. She knew that around ever corner lurked a memory of her past.

"You coming Sparks?" Spitfire called out to her.

" Ah..yea I'm comin." Sparks replied back to her.

Entering the building she could almost see herself in front of her years ago. Hand in hand with Prestly Waters. They had supposedly been in love. He told her everyday that he would never do anything to hurt her. She had been young and naive, and she believed him. As they turned a corner she saw the old table they use to always sit at. They would always be there every Friday night, they would never missed a show. Sparks stopped. As she looked at the table she saw herself sitting there laughing. The memories flooded her head.

It had been two years ago on a Friday night. She was sitting laughing and flirting with Prestly like she did every nigh. Suddenly he got up and moved in front of her, and as gentlemen like as he could he asked her to dance. Sparks grabbed his hand and curtseyed and they began to dance, slowly turning in circles. Her head lying lightly on his shoulder, and his head on top of hers. He whispered in her ear "I promise you dat as long as I live you will always be safe and I will always love you."

_Sparks smiled and looked into his aqua blue eyes. "I know you will. I love you too." She replied. Slowly his eyes moved from her eyes to her mouth and back again. He leaned in. his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was as if she was in a dream, at first the kiss was so soft that she could hardly feel it and then it turned into a deep passionate kiss, and slowly faded back to softness. As they pulled apart she opened her eyes and looked into his. He was smiling. Sparks couldn't help but smile back at him._

_It was after that night that her world as she knew it came crashing down._

"HEY SPARKS!!"

Sparks snapped back to reality. "What?" she asked confused.

"you were kinda zoned out there." Spitfire said.

"Sorry. Just remembering things." Sparks said shaking her head and following Spitfire down the hall, to a big door that said 'dressing room.' Spitfire knocked on the door. A young girl of about 16 opened the door.

**A.N – Well this is were I decided to stop the chapter the next one will be up soon. I promise!! Hehe! I hope you all liked it! It gives you a little bit about Prestly and Sparks past. The next one will be up really soon! Thanks a Bunch!  
Sparks**


	9. Times Two

Times Two

**A.N- hey sorry it took me a while! But here it is! Hope you like it! Shout outs at the bottom! You guys rock!**

**Sparks**

The young girl opened the door. She had dirty blonde hair that was done up in a tight bun and held a glittering blue headpiece sitting on top of it. She was about as tall as Sparks and had deep brown eyes. Her face grew into a smile when she saw Spitfire. "Heya Spitfire how ya been?" she asked.

"Not to bad at all. How's the show comin along?" Spitfire asked.

"Oh it's going great. This is our last dress rehearsal the opening show is tomorrow night you better be coming." She answered. She glanced over to Sparks. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Who are you?"

"Opps sorry I almost forgot you were there Sparks. You so quiet." Spitfire said.

"Sparks eh? Like as in the Sparks that went with Prestly for the longest time." The girl laughed.

"Yea actually that's exactly who I am." Sparks said with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh at the surprised yet embarrassed look on the poor girls face. Yet there was something familiar about the girl, but she just couldn't figure out where she had seen her.

"Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry. My mouth likes to run off what I've heard before." She said her face turning red.

"It's alright Prestly and I are way over. Don't matter what you say now. But you know I must say you look awfully familiar have I seen you before?" Sparks just had to ask. It was driving her crazy.

"Well I think I was in a lot of the shows you and Prestly and all the other boys would come see. My name is Skylar Salvato, but almost all of the newsies call me Sunshine." The girl replied giggling a little at the last part.

That when it hit her. she was the girl that would come by and flit with every guy at the table, including Prestly. Back then all she wanted to do was to kill her, jump on her back and soak her really good. But now she seemed like a descent person, after all she was a dance it was their job to flirt with the boys.

"I thought I recognised you. I remember now. Yea you were on stage every night and every now and then would drop by and flirt with everyone even Prestly." She laughed to her self as she said this.

Sunshine blushed. "I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I can't tell when I'm flirting and when I'm not. It's just kinda who I am."

Sparks could care less. She just waved her had and said. "Dat's alright hun. No hard feelings." Sunshine smiled.

"So you gonna invite us in or are we gonna have to hang out in de hall the whole time." Spitfires said jokingly.

"Oh yes, yes come on in." Sunshine said opening the door all the way to reveal that she was wearing a short blue dress with shimmering blue sequins all over the front of it.

The two girls walked into the small room that was completely covered in pink with a huge mirror in the middle of it. Sparks looked around. In the one corner sat a small bed and in the other a single closet which she figured held all her costumes and maybe some ordinary clothes. 'They must live in the theatre.' Sparks thought to herself.

"So what's new with you Spitfire?" Sunshine asked

"oh well you know......."

As Spitfire and Sunshine got caught up on what had happened to the other the past week, Sparks took another stroll down memory lane.

The song had just ended. Prestly and herself were still standing in the middle of the floor. But now she could see his eye's were wondering around the room. She tried to ignore it but it was so obvious. "Something on your mind?" She asked him, playing with his hair.

"_Hmmm...oh.. no nothing at all baby doll." Was his only reply. He never even looked down into her eyes or anything._

_She should have gotten it then, and left right then and there. But she didn't her head was filled with false hopes and she couldn't think straight_

"_I'll be right back Sparky." Prestly had said kissing her on the cheek and walking off the floor and out the back door._

"_umm okay." She said softly. She knew he didn't really care but she said it anyway. She was left standing in the middle of the floor alone, she sighed and walked off the floor and back to the table._

"_what was that all about?" Milkshake asked._

"_I...I really don't know. I thought everything was fine. We were having a good time. And then he kissed me and he went all weird, it was like he wasn't even there. Then he walked off said he'd be back soon." She replied sounding very confused and frustrated._

_Eventually that night she started to have fun again. Almost forgetting about Prestly completely. She was just having a good time with her friends and forgetting about what had happened. Although she was Prestly's girl, she still wanted to have a little fun and dance with someone. Sparks would ask any guy that came near her for a dance. Of course they were all newsies, and they were all petrified that Prestly would bust their heads in. but it didn't matter to her, she persuaded all of them in to at least one dance, there wasn't any harm in that._

_Time had flown by and it was now after one in the morning. Prestly still hadn't returned and Sparks was quite worried that maybe he was in trouble. She stared around the room hoping to at least catch a glimpse of him, that way she would know he was ok._

"_Who ya looking for Sparky?" Hollywood asked._

"_Prestly. I haven't seen him since eleven." Sparks replied worriedly._

"_You don't have to look any more." Milkshake said pointing to the far corner of the room. There was Prestly sitting on a chair with his hands all over some girl._

_Sparks heart broke. Tears started to swell up in her eyes, and poor down her cheeks. Then suddenly hate stirred deep inside of her. "you alright?" one of the boy at the table asked sympathetically. _

"_I'm fine." She answered not looking at anyone. She stood up and headed towards the corner where Prestly and the girl were sitting. Jealousy, anger, and bedrail ran through her body. She stopped right in front of the, her shadow glomming over them. Neither one of the two stopped what they were doing to even notice her_

"_hey beat it pal." Prestly said through gasps of air. Sparks didn't move. "you deaf or sometin." Prestly stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes. He was about to speak but stopped suddenly. He threw the girl off of him, stood up and moved towards her. "Sparky...it's not...we were...come on baby doll." _

"_You stay the hell away from me you...you...you two timing son of a bitch!! Sparks yelled backing up._

"Excuse me?" Sunshine asked looking extremely taken off guard.

"What?" Sparks asked in return blinking and looking around confused. "Oh My God was that out loud? I'm so sorry I was just..."

"Off dreaming about the old times again?" Spitfire half answered half asked.

"Yea I'm sorry." Sparks said blushing.

"No problem." Sunshine laughed. "What do you say I introduce you to some of the other girls?" Sunshine asked.

"Yea ok. But then I better get back to the lodging house its getting late." Sparks said quietly.

**A.N- well there you guys go! Sorry it took such a long time! Been kind of busy! But here it is. Hopefully after this it wont take as long to update. I hope I got Sunshine's personality right! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Shout outs!!**

**DreamlessMermaid : Yea Prestly is a smooth talker, but he's kinda the villain so he has to be lol. And I know I wouldn't ever be over Race I love him! Hehe and Blink is a cutie don't worry though you can have him and I'll have Race! Lol glad you like the story! Hope you like the chapter.**

**Ducks-go-quack-00 : well that's what happened that night and even more. But you are gonna have to wait to find out the rest! Hehe! I'm evil. I'm really glad you like it so far and I hope you like the rest as it comes along. And the next chapter I'm gonna introduce Porcilin.**

**C.M Higgins: hehe I updated this story too! I can't wait to talk to you again! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like the chapter! Can't wait to hear form yea! **

**Angryprincess13: Glad you like the story! Hope you like the chapter and that I got Sunshine's personality right! **

**Lucky: hehe ya you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry Paige will be in soon. **

**Singin'-newsies-goil: Yaay I'm really glad I got the personality right and everything! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Well there you have it! Review pretty please! Lol :P**

**Sparks**


	10. Explain

**Disclamer: I do not own Newsies!! Everyone in here owns their own characters! I own Sparks and Prestly! but thats it!**

Explain

Sunshine finished her makeup and headed for the door. "You two coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yea, yea we'se a comin." Spitfire said grabbing Sparks by the arm and leading her out the door. "Come on, you need to stop getting lost in your thoughts and have a little fun."

Sparks sighed and closed the door behind her. "your right." She said putting on a weak smile.

The three girls headed down the long hall way. "So," Sunshine said breaking the silence. "Meet anyone new after Prestly?"

"...Hmmm?..... oh, yea...I did." Sparks said looking at the floor as she walked.

"Well then what's wrong??" Spitfire asked a smile on her face.

"I miss him. He's back in Hattan. I don't even know if we'se is still together, last time I saw him he was crying, I had to just leave with out so much as a goodbye to all my friends. It broke my heart to see him like that, but there was no other way." Sparks said glumly.

"Oh!" Sunshine and Spitfire both said together, regretting having brought it up.

"Yea but that's in the past, and I thought I wasn't to dwell on the past?" Sparks said putting on a smile.

The other girls laughed. "Alright den Sparky lets go have some fun." Sunshine said smiling brightly. Sparks nodded trying to seem happy, but she couldn't help put feel for the past, and for Race.

They continued down the long hall way, passing several doors that said storage or costumes on them. Finally they came to a stop in front of a red door that said; Porcilin, Dramedy and Diamond on it.

"Well, here they are. My three best friends here at the theatre house." Sunshine said, knocking twice on the door. There wasn't any answer. "HELLO!?" Sunshine yelled as she knocked again a little louder.

"Hold ya horses." A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a rather short young girl, with curly chocolate brown hair, that was pulled back into a ponytail. A glittery ,crown, type headdress sitting slightly in front of it. She had very fair skin and pink lips, almost the shade of a rose. Her deep green eyes glittered as she greeted them.

"Well heya Sunshine. You do know that rehearsal ain't for another hour?" She said smiling.

"Yea, yea, Porcilin relax. I got a friend of mine I want ya'll to meet." Sunshine said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Porcilin said looking slightly embarrassed.

Sunshine walked past her and into the room. She motioned for Spitfire and Sparks to follow her. Once in side the dressing room, two other girls came to greet Sunshine.

" Alright Spitfire, Sparks these goils here are Annabell and Victoria." She said pointing first to a short young girl with long curly brown hair, that was pulled rather messily back into a ponytail, and had big round brown eyes. Then she pointed to a second girl who was tall and had brownish blonde hair the fell just below her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at them.

"Heya." The first girl said. "Call me Diamond." She said pushing a strand of her curly brown hair out of her face.

"Yea and hows about you call me Dramedy instead of Victoria." The second girl said giving Sunshine a look.

Sunshine laughed. "And you've already met Audrey or as we call her Porcilin."

Pocilin smiled at the two and waved.

"And who are you?" Diamond asked curiously.

"I'm Spitfire." She said spitting in her hand and holding it out for the others to shake. All four of the dancers stared at Spitfire in disgust. Sparks just laughed.

"That's how Newseis greet each other, even then goils. I'm Sparks by the way." She said smiling.

"You mean, as in Prestly Waters old goil?" Dramedy asked.

" Umm yea. Can we'se not talk about him. I'm trying to forget my past." Sparks said half sadly but more angrily.

" Sorry." Dramedy said softly.

" Ah forget it. How about a tour of the theatre?" Sparks asked trying to smile.

"Oh that sounds like a plan to me." Pocilin said cheerfully.

Prcilin, Dramedy, and Diamond finished buttoning up their show gowns and then the sic of them headed out. They wandered down the hall way and they four girls pointed out different dressing rooms and prop room. Occasionally saying Hi to other girls in the hall. All of them joking and talking, having a great time. Slowly Sparks began to lag behind, and her mind began to wonder once again.

_She turned around and ran out of the Rock 'n' Ruckus. Tears streaming down her face. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Sparks fell down to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably. "How could he have done this to me? He told me that he loved me, and I believed that ass hole!" she cried to herself._

_Just then she heard her name being called through the streets. Two of the voices she recognized as Milkshakes and Hollywood's. And the third was Prestly's and it was closer then the others. "NO" She thought to herself, she didn't want him to find her. But he did, it was too late, he was standing right beside her._

_"Meggera listen I can explain." Prestly started._

_"EXPLAIN!!" Sparks yelled interrupting him. "Go ahead explain how you can tell me you love me and that you will never ever hurt me. And THEN turn around and make out with some blonde."_

_She stopped giving Prestly a chance to defend himself. But he didn't he just stood there looking sorry for himself and for her. Sparks went on. "And to think I watched you kill that poor boy. He did nothing to you. You know the cops will be out looking for the 'man' who killed him. That boy was high class, it wont go un noticed. I've kept that a secret. If I wanted to be low I would have ratted you out that night. But love makes you do stupid things." Sparks was shaking uncontrollably, tears pouring down her cheeks. Prestly's face was full of rage._

_"Don't you bring that up ever again!" he yelled raising his hand to hit her._

_"Prestly William Waters don't you dare touch her!" Milkshakes voice rang through the night. It had a dangerous sound to it. "I swear, if you so much as touch her Hollywood and I will tare you limb from limb."_

_Prestly put his head down. "I did love you Sparks, but sometimes you is just too dull for a guy to handle." He stood up and headed back to the theatre._

_"You okay Spars?" Hollywood asked, helping her up from the ground._

_"I've been better. "Sparks replied holding back tears. "Can we just go home now?"_

_"Youse got it goily." Shake said taking Sparks other hand. "Holly and I will deal with Waters in the morning." Her voice was full of anger._

_Sparks made a small squeaking noise and the tears poured down her face again._

Sparks had stopped walking and was crying in the middle of the theatre area. All she seemed to do since she had left Racetrack, was cry.

"Sparks are you okay?" Pocilin asked looking concerned

"Yea. Why are ya cryin? We were only talking about falling off stage." Diamond said looking confused.

"I don't think it has to do with what WE were talking about." Dramedy spoke softly.

Sunshine looked at Sparks and then to Spitfire and back to Sparks. Spitfire had a look of concern and pity on her face. "Sparks, it's okay." She said reaching out to pat her shoulder.

Sparks pulled away. "I...I have to go." And with that she put a hand over her mouth to stifle the cries and took off running out of the theatre.

A.N: Well there you have it! I have finally updated this story!!! I'm sorry I've taken soooo long! Things around here have been crazy but its up!!! Hope you all like it!!! Please leave me a Review! Too all of you who were reading this b4 I hope you still are! Much luv your way!   
Sparks


End file.
